


NOT Gay

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: "pleasedontgethard", A SMALL FIC, A few nsfw elements, Angst, But most of the story is from his pov so idk, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, I dont have the motivation to write anymore for this fic, I love this ship, I'm Sorry, I'm not kidding when I say that, Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Homophobia, It gets happier as the story goes on I promise, It's very very gay, M/M, Mondo is definitely my type, No smut because I can't write smut for shit, Non-Despair AU, Only 2 chapters now tho, Oops, Originally supposed to be 3 chapters, Romance, Sexual References, Teen Romance, These tags are wild, but don't worry it's not that bad, but not a lot of fluff, canon character death, ishimondo - Freeform, kiss kiss bish, mainly angst tbh, more tags will be added soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mondo's not gay. Of course not. He definitely doesn't love his best friend, Kiyotaka IshimaruRight?Just a small fic that's meant to sharpen my writing skills, which (atm) aren't that great. Basically a shitpost





	1. Bi Panic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please have mercy on me
> 
> This chapter is also kinda short and both of them probably will be lol

Mondo Oowada was not gay. No siree. He loved women and breasts and everything else that came with them. He never had feelings about a man. Nope. And he certainly didn't think his best friend - Kiyotaka Ishimaru - was hot. Uh-uh. It's not like all he could think of was how Ishimaru's porcelain skin would feel under his hands or how his red eyes lit up when he spoke about something he liked

He was so cute

Wait... 

No...

"I'M NOT GAY DAMMIT" Mondo yelled in an attempt to stop the perverse thoughts invading his brain. It didn't work. His mind was filled with images of Kiyotaka. Very specific images of Kiyotaka 

**_18+_** images of Kiyotaka

"STOP" Mondo yelled again. Thankfully his room was soundproof "I'M NOT FUCKING GAY!" Mondo grabbed his laptop from the pile next to him on the bed and turned it on, "I'll show you" he sneered, issuing his subconscious a challenge. When the familiar picture of his childhood pet - Chuck - filled his screen, Mondo input his password and went straight to google

'Confidence' faltering, he typed into the search bar and after a few short clicks, naked - and admittedly very hot - women filled the screen. Blood rushed south 

"HA" Mondo pointed at the screen, triumph filling his voice "I can't like guys if I like girls!" he pushed the computer to his side, proud of his findings

Wait...

If he liked girls… He couldn't like boys…

Right?

Fear filled his heart. Swerving his body to the side, Mondo looked down at his computer and opened up a new tab. With a few more clicks and some deep breaths from Mondo, naked men now filled the screen

Mondo scrolled through the images, both interested and (to his horror) enthralled by the pictures. The... _Problem_, in his pants certainly didn't mind them either. As Mondo scrolled down the page, he couldn't help but think of what Ishimaru looked like naked the last time they had been at the spa together

_Did he look like that one? Or maybe that one. Certainly not that one. Mondo wouldn't mind if he looked like THAT one_

Mondo stopped scrolling. He needed to compose himself. He wasn't gay. He couldn't be gay. He liked *girls*. It must just be his imagination. He was still a teen and his hormones had probably gotten the better of him. Yes. That was it. He didn't like men. He certainly didn't love Taka. Nah. It would be okay

But...

What if... 

What if he could like boys **and** girls?

"Hmm" Mondo stared down at the computer "It wouldn't hurt to try" he shrugged nonchalantly, desperately trying to make his subconscious think he was calm. One look at his shaking arms proved that wrong. Slowly, Mondo moved his hand to the computer and began typing in to the search bar:

_Is it possible to like boys and girls_

Hands quivering, he pressed enter and...

There was a definition? He was expecting some therapist link or doctor's reference, but this? This was worse:

Bisexual; Adjective; Sexually attracted to both men and women

Mondo was astounded

It couldn't true. It wouldn’t be true. It _wasn't_ true

He couldn't like guys

For many months, Mondo had been denying his sexuality, always claiming "I like girls so I can't like guys", but this definition? It changed everything

Mondo's eyes widened as he thought of the gang. What would they think? Sure, **he** was fine with gay people, but his gang? They would never accept him. He'd be thrown out. Tossed to the side like garbage. So, he couldn't be bisexual 

Who would he tell anyway? He guess he could tell Michi...

Takemichi Yukimaru was his right-hand man and - although very young - had plenty of fighting spirit. Daiya had once called him a young Mondo and although Mondo had punched him for it, he knew it was the truth...

A couple of months ago - not too long after the accident that claimed Daiya's life and made Mondo a murderer (an incident Mondo would never forget) - when Mondo was sitting down on his bike and everyone else had left, Michi had come out to Mondo. Mondo didn't mind. His brother taught him to not attack people for things they couldn't control, and he knew that no one had any form of control over love. It just... Happened

But that didn't make Mondo any more pleased about his current situation

He couldn't be bisexual

He wouldn't be bisexual

He _wouldn’t _like Taka

Even if the internet said so, even if his dick said so, even if all he could think about was running his hands up Taka's shirt and over his abdomen, feeling every muscle and dip in his body, their lips locked together in a passionate kiss

Wait...

** _Fuck_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mondo is a bi disaster and tbh so am I


	2. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a few parts where the pov seems weird but just to clarify;  
This entire story is from Mondo's perspective. It's in third person but it may as well be in first because I only write Mondo's thoughts
> 
> The spaces between lines are also kinda weird so sorry lol
> 
> Edit: This story was originally supposed to be three chapters but I have 0 motivation to write another chapter (for this fic) so no more will be made. I might make some other fics though

“Hey kyoudai!” Mondo jerked his head to the side to see Taka speed-walking towards him, a smile plastered on his face. The memories of last night flooded back to Mondo’s brain.

** **

** _Shit_ **

** **

“HEY!” Mondo called back, his voice raised in an accidental yell. Mondo had a tendency to yell at his crushes and it had given him a 10-girl losing streak. Hopefully it wouldn’t reach 11.

“H-how are YA?” Mondo’s voice cracked at the end of his sentence and a pinkish tint spread across his cheeks. He averted his eyes.

“Kyoudai? What’s wrong?” Kiyotaka eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“N-nothing! Nothing at all!” Mondo chuckled in what he hoped was natural way. He still couldn’t look at Taka.

“Are you sure? Your face is bright red and you’re sweating an awful lot.” Kiyotaka stood on his tip-toes and inspected Mondo

“And why won’t you look at m-” Taka’s voice cut off and his face fell “Is it… Something I did…?” Mondo looked down at the smaller boy, surprised at the sudden change in tone.

“N-no, ya haven’ done anything wrong” he looked the smaller man in the eye, attempting to ignore the weight of his feelings bearing down on his chest. Taka’s eyes really were quite nice.

“I just… Ummm” Mondo tried to think of an adequate excuse that didn’t involve any of what had conspired last night “I, umm… I just miss our spa nights s’all” Mondo mentally face-palmed himself. There was no way he was going to be able to have another spa night with Taka without his… Rod, making a _surprise_ entrance.

“You do?” The moral compasses eyes lit up at the prospect and his mouth turned up into a smile. Why did he have to be so goddamn cute?

“Uhh, y-yeah.” Mondo tried to convince himself that this was a good idea.

It wasn’t working.

“We haven’t had a bros-night in ages and I, uhhh, miss it.”

“Really?” Taka beamed up at the larger boy “I suppose we _haven’t_ had some bonding time in a while…” Taka looked down and furrowed his brows in thought.

When _was_ the last time they had hung out? The last couple of weeks had been filled with exams, and neither of the boys had had much free time to spend together. Maybe spending a night in the spa wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

That is, if his member wanted to cooperate; he didn’t want to get hard and embarrass himself in front of his Kyoudai.

“What about tonight?” Kiyotaka smiled kindly, clearly excited to finally spend time with his bro.

“I-it’s a date” Mondo replied, attempting to sound enthusiastic. He hoped he wouldn’t regret this.

* * *

The welcoming heat of the sauna pulled Mondo in, as he and Taka walked into the bathhouse. He had definitely missed this.

“Ahhh.” Taka sighed in content as heat washed over his body “So good.” he hummed, closing his eyes and letting the heat of the sauna overtake his body “Do you wish to go straight to the spa or stay in here for a while?” Taka opened his eyes and looked up at Mondo who was lost in thought.

“Oowada-kun?” Mondo was interrupted from his thoughts and looked over at his friend.

“Huh?”

Taka gave Mondo a worried look.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You seem to be distracted lately.” Taka examined Mondo anxiously.

“S’fine kyoudai. M’just, uhh… Tired, is all” Mondo laughed internally at that. He sure was tired. Tired of this very-confusing and very-gay crush on the man standing right in front of him. Not that he’d ever tell Taka about that.

“Hmmm” Taka took a moment to digest this information “Nothing that a bros-night out can’t fix, right?” He smiled, the worry on his face dissipating.

“Sure” Mondo replied, attempting to mirror the happiness worn by his Kyoudai “Let’s go” Mondo smiled at the smaller boy and walked towards the spa room, taking off the towel covering his lower body on the way. Kiyotaka followed suit. Mondo looked down at his now-bare legs and hips and internally pleaded with his member.

_Please don’t get hard, please don’t get hard, **please** don’t get hard._

“Hey kyoudai!” Mondo looked up to see Taka who was holding his hands in front of his chest in what looked like a fighters’ pose;

**Fully. Naked.**

Mondo would need to do some more pleading.

“Let’s roughhouse!” Taka walked towards Mondo, his hands outstretched, and a smile plastered on his face. A strangled gasp escaped Mondo’s mouth “Do you not want to roughhouse? I read somewhere that most young men of our age enjoy roughhousing. If you do not wish to fight, we don’t need to, I just thought…”

“Let’s *cough*, ummm, let’s just go the spa!” Mondo sped away from Taka and walked hurriedly into the spa room.

“Kyoudai!” Taka picked up his discarded towel and began to speed-walk towards Mondo “Wait up!” He reached the spa room where Mondo was already stepping into the spa “Kyoudai! Why’d you leave?”

“And what’s wrong?! You’ve been acting peculiar for the whole day and it’s certainly not because you’re tired!” Taka was now standing directly in front of a ghostly-pale Mondo, his… Parts, fully exposed.

“I, erm, told ya. I’m just, uhh, tir-”

“No!” Taka stared down at Mondo “That can’t be it! Symptoms of overtiredness include sleepiness, fatigue, irrationality and difficulty remembering important things! Not paleness, sweating, yelling and lack of eye contact! What is wrong?!” The last sentence was more of a cry then a shout and Mondo could tell that Taka was about to cry “Is it… me?” A single tear fell from Taka’s eye “I understand if you would like to stop being kyoudai’s with me… I can be… Difficult, at times” more tears fell “I’ll just leave” Taka held back a sob as he turned to walk away.

“Fuck, wait!” Mondo leapt out of the spa “Don’t leave!” Taka turned around to Mondo walking towards him, water dripping from his toned muscles “I… I just… I still want to be your kyoudai, I just…”

“I just…”

“Fuck!” Mondo cursed and floundered to find the words to articulate his feelings. He _had_ to tell Kiyotaka how he felt...

He didn’t want to. Of course not. He would never _want _to tell someone about these _homosexual _feelings, but what else would he say? Mondo surely couldn’t make up another excuse within such a limited time but if he said nothing he might lose his Kyoudai forever. But _how _was he supposed to express these emotions?

The only sound in the room was the gentle bubbling of the spa jets and the dripping of water off the boys’ naked bodies.

“M-mondo?”

Mondo couldn’t do this. He had never been good at showing his feelings and this situation wasn’t any better. And what if these feelings were a lie? What if he dated another hot girl in his class like Junko, and moved on from this ridiculous crush? He couldn’t _lie _to Taka about something as important as this.

“Mondo?”

And Taka wanted to be prime minister! There had never been a _gay _prime minister. And Mondo was a delinquent! Even if they weren’t both boys, Taka had a reputation to uphold. He couldn’t be seen with someone like Mondo. Dating Mondo would only drag Taka down. No. He couldn’t say anything. He might lose his best friend and kyoudai forever. He couldn’t tell Taka that-

“Mondo!”

“_I LOVE YOU_!”

Mondo slapped his hands to his mouth, his eyes blown wide open.

**He.**

**Had.**

**Told.**

**Taka.**

HE HAD TOLD TAKA!

_TAKA!_

The room was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Mondo could feel a tear tracing down his cheek as the enormity of the situation weighed down on him.

The silence continued for what Mondo thought was a lifetime until Taka finally spoke;

“You l-love me? Romantically?” Taka looked up at the larger boy, whose hands were still held to his mouth in horror.

As if he was approaching a baby, Taka walked up to Mondo and placed his hands on his shivering form. Gently, he pushed the hands covering Mondo’s face and looked up into his eyes.

“I… I feel the same” the tips of Taka’s mouth turned up into a smile and his eyes clouded over “I love you, Mondo Oowada.”

With the tenderness of a mare to her foal, Taka closed the gap between the two boys’ faces.

Mondo had heard his entire life how good kissing felt. “Magic” they said. “Fireworks” they claimed. Mondo, however, had been doubtful. Surely, rubbing your lips against someone else’s couldn’t feel that good, he had thought.

Mondo now understood.

He knew it was cliché, but the kiss really did feel like fireworks. His entire being was overtaken by a tingling sensation as Taka’s lips slid across his. Mondo wrapped his arms around Taka’s midsection and their tongues fought for dominance. A surge of elation shoot through Mondo’s heart, and he pushed their lips even closer. Neither would ever forget this moment.

But, as all good things do, this moment had to come to an end and the two boys pulled their mouths apart, gasping for breath.

For a while, the two boys just stood there, stark naked, stuck in a tight embrace and staring lovingly into each other’s eyes.

Honestly, neither of them would have cared if they stayed there forever, too caught up in their new love to care about anything around them. But Mondo cut through the silence with something he never thought he’d say again;

“I love you too, Kiyotaka Ishimaru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's terrible; This is my first time writing romance or kissing EVER (but tbh most of my future fics will be Ishimondo unless I have inspiration for something else, so I'll have plenty of practice) so it mightn't be any good
> 
> I might have a third chapter which will probably just be fluff and them telling the other students of class 78 about their relationship, but idrk
> 
> (Apparently my ao3 decided to be stupid and add my end note from last chapter down there \/ so if anyone knows a way to fix that, please tell)

**Author's Note:**

> Mondo is a bi disaster and tbh so am I


End file.
